


Why Lesbians Are Always Late

by Cafe_Au_Lait



Series: Useless Lesbians On Ice [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character’s Name Spelled As Viktor, Cunnilingus, Eventual Smut, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Ficlet Collection, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Genderswap, Lesbian Sex, SO GAY, Short & Sweet, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Fingering, VictUuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cafe_Au_Lait/pseuds/Cafe_Au_Lait
Summary: “Okay, I’ve got to go, love.”“No, you don’t.” Came the whip quick response. Viktoria sighed, looking up at her wife as a mug of warm tea was placed on the coffee table in front of her.“Yuuri, honey-““Vika,” Yuuri cooed, gently uncrossing the Russian’s legs to lower herself into her lap, arms coming up to wrap around Viktoria’s neck, tangling in the hairs by her nape. “don’t leave me just yet...”(A short collection of gender swapped victuuri ficlets I decided to put together about how they make each other late for stuff they probably shouldn’t be late for, as well as so other fluffier, smuttier scenarios.)





	Why Lesbians Are Always Late

**Author's Note:**

> I got a lot of good feedback from my latest lesbian Victuuri fic and I’m so thankful for the positive reviews and constructive criticism. I love writing gender bent Victuuri, so this is as much of a treat for you as it is for me, honestly.

It was Monday, the universal worst day of the week.

Viktoria always harbored a love for Monday’s, though; she was an early riser, who liked to rocket into her day with the speed of a sit spin. She’d had a pretty steady routine ever since she’s started living on her own: wake up early, make a quick, grossly protein filled breakfast, spend a good hour brushing her hair since the silvery tresses would always slip from its braid during the night, walk Makkachin, and jog to the rink for practice. 

But ever since she and Yuuri settled down after their respectful retirements, her routine has been flipped. 

For now, on Mondays, she wakes up with the sun filtering through her curtains. She wakes up with her dutiful dog at the foot of her bed and the the sight of her newly proclaimed wife asleep beside her, their legs tangled together and chests pressed against each other.

But this Monday was a little different than usual this week. 

Viktoria still woke with the sun, still stretched and yawned as she usually did, only this time Makkachin was sleeping in his dog bed by the closet, and Viktoria didn’t have time to question where her wife was before she felt a hot, wet heat cover her sex. 

The Russian gasped, shooting to sit up as a soft giggle came below the duvet, Yuuri’s warm hands sliding up her torso to push her back down against the bed. 

Viktoria merely moaned, legs coming to rest on her lover’s shoulders as she was meticulously eaten out, a sweet kiss being pressed to her slit, more being pressed over her mound and up her pelvis, progressing to her torso until Yuuri’s mop of silky black hair peeled up from under the covers, Viktoria giggling as Yuuri continued her kisses over her cheeks.

“Good morning, my Vika.” Yuuri purred, the Russian positively melting as her wife was beginning to work a mark into the side of her neck.

“Mmm good morning, my Yuuri.” Viktoria replied, not resisting the urge to run her hands over the expanse of her lover’s back. “That was quite the wake up call.”

”Did you like it?”

”Of course I did. The real question is, why did you stop?”

”Mmm that is a good question.” Yuuri replied pressing a searing kiss to Viktoria’s lips before dipping beneath the blanket once more. 

* * *

Viktoria came four times that morning. 

She came once in the bed, Yuuri’s delightful mouth working wonders on her sex. 

She came a second time in the shower, in the middle of waiting for her conditioner to set while Yuuri fingered her until her knees buckled and she had to lean on the wall for support.

And a third while she tried to eat her oatmeal, balancing precariously on the edge of the stool at their breakfast nook, Yuuri undoing the buttons of her jeans, tugging them half down her hips, and attacking her with a combination of lips and tongue that made her drop her spoon and grip the counter, moans dropping out of her mouth as she laid her  head on the marble.

And a final fourth time pinned down on the couch of the den, half dressed with the fireplace roaring as Yuuri straddled her thigh and grinded their clits together until they reached completion. 

And after they’ve both reached their peak, now basking in the after glow, does Viktoria swallow nervously; for Yuuri’s warm eyes hold well known mischief, her pink lips parting to say.

”Can we go again?”

They’d only been married for two weeks, so this insatiability shouldn’t have been a surprise, but as Viktoria lay there, warm from the fire and Yuuri’s kisses, did she know the reason why she couldn’t get a grapple on her wife this morning.

Monday every two weeks, Viktoria had a sponsored photo shoot.

Last time, it was for a women’s suit line, and the time before that it was for a lolipop company. 

She’s always been allowed to bring her lover along, grateful for the comfort of her Yuuri’s arms and encouragement of her carefully placed kisses as to not disturb whatever makeup she had had applied.

But this time, the shoot was strictly confidential, so Yuuri wasn’t allowed on set, and with being newlywed, being apart from each other for more than six hours didn’t sound appealing in the slightest.

”Yuuri, my darling,” Viktoria groaned, shivering as her wife began to rock their hips together once more. “I can’t keep going, I just can’t.” 

“Yes, you can,” Yuuri mumbled, tossing her hair from her face as she moaned, kissing up the length of Viktoria’s calf that rested on her shoulder. “I know you can. You can cum at least one more time, Vika; maybe even two or three.” 

Viktor whimpered, throwing her head back to let a guttural sound rip from her throat, gripping the fine leather of the love seat in their den, because Yuuri was right: she definitely could cum a few more times at this rate. 

“Maybe I’ll sit on your face,” Yuuri gasped out, hips picking up speed, making the Russian yelp beneath her. “make you eat me out till I squirt.”

”Oh, god, yes,  _Yuuri!_ ” Viktoria cried, sitting up on her elbows to grind back against her wife. “I’m so close, don’t stop!”

Yuuri groaned, rolling her hips in lewd, quick circles as she edged them both as far as she could to their peak, mouth running off on her.

”I know you love to lick me clean, don’t you, Vika?” She mewled, voice raising in pitch. “I know you love to taste me on your tongue for hours... love to have me spread on my back for you to absolutely ravage me...” Her brown eyes flickered open, dark lashes fluttering. 

“But I know you love it when I do the same... when I have you pinned under me, fucking you cute hole so good you cry.”

”Yuuri!” Viktor cried, gasping desperately as she grabbed her wife’s thick hips, forcing her to grind even harder against her own. “I wanna cum! Please make me cum! “

”Shh, Vika, it’s okay...” Yuuri cooed, reaching down to push Viktoria’s hair from her face. “I’ll make you cum... you’ve been such a good girl for me, I’m so happy...” 

Yuuri sat up straight once more, and the Russian had no time to prepare before her wife’s hips were moving lightening quick, her orgasm sneaking up on her, causing her to thrash and cry out, ejaculating in a quick gush of fluid between their bodies.

She barely had enough brain power to watch as Yuuri reached her own orgasm, eyes rolling back into her head as she came, squirming as she came in a rush. 

The sat there together, panting as they struggled to gather the pieces.

Viktoria felt Yuuri collapse beside her, immediately turning to hold her lover close. 

Yuuri purred into her wife’s chest, pressing loving kisses to the Russian’s neck, letting them both settle down for a few long minutes. 

After their breathing leveled out again, Yuuri mumbled. 

“You should go.”

Viktoria hummed in question, looking down at her spouse, only to be met with a sweet kiss to the lips.

”Whatever do you mean, darling?”

Yuuri cooed, tracing shapes on Viktoria’s chest, looking up at her with a love filled expression, biting her lip before speaking.

“You’re about ten minutes late for your photo shoot.”

Viktoria froze in shock, sitting stock still for a moment before shooting up, zipping out of the den with a hysterical scream; Yuuri’s sweet laughs following her all the way upstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> I thrive on comments.  
> The more you comment, the sooner I update! Leave your opinion!  
> I’LL BE RESPONDING TO EVERY COMMENT


End file.
